


Loving You Feels So Right

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, because we seriously need more diversity okay, trans man kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and trans man Kurt are having a fluffy time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Feels So Right

Initially, Sebastian had thought the whole being exclusive thing was going to be really difficult, but apparently he had seriously underestimated his attraction to Kurt. Even though all they had done in their nearly one-month-old relationship was kissing and hot making out, Sebastian didn't find himself to be craving other people. Sure, he wanted sex, but he wanted it with Kurt and he would wait until Kurt wanted it as well.

Right now, he was laying on top of Kurt in Sebastian's apartment and he was praising everything that led up to the decision of him and Kurt becoming boyfriends. Okay, maybe he didn't praise that Rachel vomited in his car, but he really didn't want to recall this particular memory when he was kissing Kurt breathless.

“Mmmh- Sebastian. Sebastian, your hand.”

“What?” He looked confused at Kurt for a second, until he noticed that his hand was on Kurt's ass. Groaning, he rolled to the side to lie down next to Kurt. “Sorry babe, I really didn't mean to. It won't happen again.”

Sebastian turned his head to Kurt and saw him smiling. “You know, that's what I like about you. When you mess up, you immediately apologize and you really remember not to do it again.”

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face. “So we're cool?”

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah, we're cool.” Sebastian just wanted to suggest more making out then, when he saw that Kurt seemed to be kind of nervous, like he was thinking about saying more. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Kurt sighed, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. “I actually have to talk to you about something.”

“Uhm, okay.” Sebastian mirrored Kurt's position and tried to determine in what ways he could have possibly fucked up. Many ways probably.

“So, I know that you want to have sex with me. And I want to have sex with you as well.” Sebastian grinned at that. “But, um, it could maybe be a bit different than what you expect.” Sebastian noticed Kurt stealing a quick glance at him, before the next part came out in a rush, as if he had practiced it in front of a mirror: “So before we get any further, I feel like I should tell you that I don't have a dick. That doesn't mean that we aren't able to have sex, but we should talk about what we are both comfortable with.”

Sebastian was surprised, to say the least. He turned his head to look at Kurt, who was still staring at the ceiling, and he knew right there that it didn't matter at all. He wanted that boy. “Okay.”

At this, Kurt did look at him. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. And I'm sorry for every time I called you girly or princess or I don't know. As far as the sex talk goes, just tell me what's okay for you, because I'm on board with everything.” He smirked. “Really, _everything_.”

He could see Kurt blushing in that lovely shade of pink again and couldn't wait to see it elsewhere on his body. They both moved to kiss the other at the same time and their lips met kind of awkward between them, before Kurt rolled on top of him.

After what felt like forever, Kurt slowly pulled back and asked one last time, just to make sure: “So we're cool?”

Sebastian tangled one hand in Kurt's hair and smiled. He was so lucky to have him. “Yeah, we're cool.”


End file.
